The present invention relates to safes for the safekeeping of valuable documents, such as banknotes, cheques, etc., and more specifically to safes that include one or more units that are each intended for a plurality of valuable documents and equipped with destructive means for local destruction of valuable documents in respective units when an attempt to break into the safe is made.
In safes of the aforedescribed kind and constructed in accordance with the invention, each of the destructive devices includes at least one container which is mounted adjacent a winding-up drum that is intended for winding-up valuable documents and which has extending peripherally in its longitudinal direction a circular, continuous recess or channel which faces towards the exposed edges of the valuable documents and which is intended to accommodate destructive material.
These and other characteristic features of an inventive safe will be apparent from the accompanying Claims.